Death By Russians
by Pink-Angel-1992
Summary: Ray wanted some peace, hidden up a tree... Why did the Blitzkrieg Boys have to ruin that? Can he keep hiden, or will the Russians find him and take his life? Ray's POV


**A/N:** I am a live! Well it has been over a year since I've been active on , but Beyblade (Bakutent Shoot) has pulled me back! So here's a little something for you! Oh! I am currently re-writing the four chapter I have for _Living Together_ and when they are done and chapter five is writen, I will post the new chapters and continue and hopefully finish it!**  
**

**Disclaimer: **I don't known Beyblade.

**Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Death By Russians**

How wonderful! A beautiful day, a high branch nicely shaded, far from where the annoying idiots I call my friends are; how could this be any more better?

Well, if these Russian disappeared I could relax as I had planned to do today up in this tree! Stupid Russians! They come here just after I get relaxed up in this darn tree and relax on the ground, so I'm now stiff, clinging to the tree, as if it were my lifeline! They brought food and drinks too, so I know they aren't leaving anytime soon... I'd jump down, apologies and find somewhere else, but one little factor has got me fearing for my life...

When the five Russian got here, Kai got a phone call and wondered of a little whilst the other got comfortable... When he came back, Tala pulled him down into his lab and kissed him... TALA KISSED KAI... ON THE LIPS! I've seen this and when they find out, because they will, they always do, though maybe not to day, but they will... I'M DEAD MEAT! I'll keep my life as long as I can thank you very much!

"Here's an idea," Bryan states... They've been switching from Russian to English... Well Tala and Bryan have, which kind of lead me to believe, those two have spotted me up here and are say stuff in English that will freak me out... They are evil like that! "Let Beyblade!"

...He wants to beyblade... he's going to knock this tree down... Well good bye cruel world! It was nice knowing you. My childhood was a blasted, but you dealt me a rotten hand in the end!

"Sounds like fun," Tala states, removing his arm from Kai and standing.

Bryan stands too and both pull their blades out. They move a little away from the other three and let it rip! Their blades fly from their shooters, hit in mid air before landing gracefully on the ground. They smash at each other, their bladers gleaming with evil; they circle, they hit, they circle...

BANG! Bryan's blade slams into the tree I'm hiding in and I grip tighter. They are trying to knock me out! Help! SOMEONE HELP ME! PLEASE! I'm too young to die; I'm only 17 years old!

BANG! Tala's blade smacks into the tree now!

BANG! BANG! BANG! Over and over again! I can't keep my grip much longer! Plus, I do believe that the tree is going to COLLAPSE! What did this poor tree ever do to them? Poor, poor tree.

WHA! I want to scream but that will mean my end sooner!

"Really, does a friendly match need to be so vicious?" Yes stop them Spencer! Stop them! I want to live.

"When have their battles been anything but?" Ian asks, as he eggs them on! My end is almost at hand! I haven't even left a will... How do you leave a will? How do you even do one?

BANG!

CRACK!

...Timber! The tree is coming down!

""

If I stay clinging to the fallen tree, in among the leaves, maybe I'll be save! Yes I'm be save! Very, very save...

"Ray!" No Kai! I'm save hiding here! "Ray let go off the tree!" No!

"Little kitty scare witless?" Tala's evil voice!

"Ray let go, and don't you say no again!" Did I say that out loud? Well I don't want Kai to pull me out of my hiding place! "Your hiding place?" Crude, I said that too! "Can I have a little help here?"

"Move Kon or get Wyborg up your ass."

"HEY! Like hell I'd let you Bryan!" Ian sounds peeved...

"Kitty want milk?" Tala mocks, laughing.

"Ray, come on let go!" Kai tries again, but I am not letting of. "Spencer, deal with these three would you!"

"Ian, sure, the other two," Spencer says. "Don't listen to a word I say."

"Tala, behave or I'll make you regret it!" Kai says firmly.

"Regret it, how?"

"For a pervert like you Tala," Bryan states, sounding amused. "It's really not that hard to figure out what Kai's threatening you with."

"Oh shut up or you'll regret it," Tala retorts.

"With?"

"... I'll find something!"

"Ray come on," Kai says to me. "This is ridicules! Let go!"

"Hey, where's that pink haired freak?" Bryan asks... Who is he talking about?

"You mean that Mariah girl of the White Tiger x Team?" Spencer asks, sounding confused... Wait!

"!" I yell, letting go of the tree and... "OWWWWWWWWWW!" I can hear all the evils in the world laughing!

"Oh yerr that worked," Bryan states through his laughter. "Luckily it's so clear how much the pink monster bugs you." Kai pulls me over the tree and I land on the ground at his feet. I pout.

"What is Kitty sulking for?" Tala mocks, squatting in front of me.

"Would you guys behave!" Kai demands.

"Can I leave?" I ask, hoping that Kai is on my side.

"Not until you answer for your crimes," Tala states. I'm sure my face has gotten a 100% paler.

"What crimes are you talking about Tala?" Kai asks. "And what were you doing up in that tree Ray?"

Tala just stares at me, waiting for ME to answer... "I decided I wanted a relaxing day away from everyone else."

"So you climbed a tree?" Kai asks like I'm a complete moron.

"You might be able to disappear to get some peace and have no-one bat and eye, but everyone comes looking from me!" I whine. "Hiding up a tree means I can get some peace!"

"So what punishment should we give the kitten?" Tala asks, turning to the others.

"ARR! I don't wanna die!" I yell, now clinging to Kai's leg. I can hear Kai sigh aggravated. "Someone help me!"

"Give him a hair cut!" Ian exclaims pulling scissors out of nowhere... Wait!

"You will not touch my hair!" I yell! "I'd rather die!"

"You'd rather die than get your hair cut off?" Bryan voices, raising an eyebrow. "What a weirdo."

"He defiantly is a weirdo!" Ian exclaims.

"Someone that sleeps in a coffin doesn't have a right to say that!" Kai states...

"Ian sleeps in a coffin..."

"Yes, because Vampire are cool!" Ian states.

"What dress size are you Kon?" Tala asks innocently, his eyes sparkling.

"Tala!" Kai exclaims hitting the evil captain on the head. He just glares back. "What are you thinking?"

"He looks like a girl, so why not turn him into one?" Tala replies. "Now, if only I could get you to bet with me again and win, I could get you back in to that seductive outfit... OW!"

"You are seriously a pervert Tala!" Bryan laughs...

"No! I'm a Kai pervert." He's grinning... I want out! "So what size dress are you Kitten?" He's staring at me... Staring and staring...

"Can I go now?"

"You haven't told me your dress size," Tala replies.

* * *

How did it turn out like this?

Currently I'm at the home of the Blitzkrieg Boys – we've been allowed back to civilisation... Oh! Mr Dickenson had several teams going on a bonding trip, which we got back from three days ago... After I got away from the Russians, everything seemed to be normal, except I was jumpy and tense and waiting for them to kill me... They didn't but then Kai gave me a note from Tala saying to go to their home three days after returning. I am now in one of their rooms, just changed into a dress... A little black dress... Lord help me!

"Get out here Kon!" Tala calls.

"No!"

"You make me brake the door down and you'll have more to pay for!" He calls back.

"Evil!" I exclaim, reluctantly opening the door. Tala checks me out up and down.

"Nice," he says whistling. "Come on then, down the stairs."

"Do I have too?"

"Yes, I want a photo of you kissing Bryan."

"Why?" I feel eyes widen and I'm sure I'll have gone paler. "If you want me dead, then just kill me; please let me be in my own cloths though!"

"I want to piss Bryan off," Tala states, ushering me down the stair. "And what better way than to get a guy wearing a little black dress to kiss him?"

"Someone help me please!"

"Tala, aren't you done yet?" Kai asks, entering the house as we walk down the stairs... He was trying to protect me from this, but after some words in Russian, Kai abandoned me! "What are you up to now?"

"Pissing Bryan off," Tala replies. "He's out in the back trashing Ian in a bey-battle... Ray's going to kiss him. Wanna bet on what Bryan's reaction will be?"

Kai smirks. "Sure, I bet Bryan will go bonkers," Kai states, 100% sure of himself.

"Fine, I bet he won't and I also bet that he'll lose his match to Ian," Tala says.. I thought he wanted to piss Kai off... I bet he just want to get Kai in to that seductive outfit he mentioned before... "Come on Kitten, this way."

Tala leads me down the rest of the stairs and throw the house, Kai in toe. At the back door he stops. "Wrap your arms around Bryan and kiss him on the lips, got it." I nod – I don't know who I'm more scared of; Tala or Bryan? Maybe Bryan will go nuts at Tala...

He pulls back the door to and pushes me out. I notice him grab a camera before he and Kai follows. Bryan and Ian are bey-battling as Tala said; Spencer is here reading under some shade.

I take a deep breath and stroll over to the blading Russians who haven't noticed me... Man high heel kill!

I turn Bryan to face me and wrap my arms around him, placing my lips on his...

Now, it's time for a flash back! I was born in a small village called White Tiger Hills which is hidden and isolate in China. I grow up with Lee, Mariah, Kevin and Gary...

"I win the battle!" Ian yells, snapping me from my flashback. I pull away from Bryan and look at the floor... So when am I going to die. "Thanks kitten! And you look hot in that!" That is the last thing I want to hear!

"I got some great pictures!" Tala exclaims.

"You may have won this round midget, but I won the best out of 15," Bryan states.. He doesn't sound angry. "14 wins for me, only 1 for you!"

"But I still beat you!" Ian cheers.

I look up, wide eyed at Bryan... He doesn't look angry. I look over my shoulder – Tala's grinning like a mad man and Kai looks horrified. I look back a Bryan... I think he's checking me out!

"I think Tala's turning me into a pervert," he states.

"Now where did I put that outfit?" Tala states.

"No!" Kai yells, following Tala back into the house. "Tala! Please NO!"

"So how are you going to make it up to me Kitten?" Bryan asks, leaning in. "It was your fault after all, that I lost this battle."

I gulp. "Tala made me..."

"Did he now?" Bryan looks oddly dreamy right... OH MY LORD! He... he's.. KISING ME! Bryan is kissing me! GENTLY! ON THE LIPS!

* * *

**A/N:** Done! I hope you enjoyed! Please review!


End file.
